Collision
by serialkiller13
Summary: Loki and Doom are in a car crash,are badly injured and left in a comatose like state for 3 weeks,S.H.I.E.L.D takes them into their custody and alert the Avengers and Fantastic Four who investigate what happen that night of the car crash,but to do so they must look into Loki and Doom's everyday lives and trust me they will find out more that humanly imaginable.Suicide Squad Verse!
1. A Car Crash and Two Comatose Villains

**Ok, so I just need to get this out of my system. So I know I'm supposed to be writing for my other stories I still have yet to complete, but it's summer I'm lazy and I lack the fresh inspiration I usually have. So here is something hopefully to satisfy both your fanfiction needs, and my writer needs.** **This Story is Suicide Squad first but the Avenger and Fantastic Four don't know about them until this event, and they try and piece together what happen that night, while my two favorite people are comatose. Ok, enough of my talking, read it!**

** *o*O*o***

Avengers were just sitting around don't nothing since it was 11 o'clock at night, it had been two years since the Manhattan incident and a lot had happen since then. They first found out that Phil Coulson wasn't dead but very much alive and Tony threw one hell of a party to celebrate their favorite agent coming back from the dead, Next they meet with the team called the Fantastic Four and they all became fast friend, even though Johnny and Steve looked so eerily similar, Then new super villains showed up and the Avengers battle them every other week or so, Last they learned to become a team, they relayed on each other and they were the best of friends.

Lately villains seem to be taking a vacation since it was the summer months, and not the Avengers were complaining but it was nice to relax for once. Tony and Bruce were working on equations, Thor was making pop tarts, Steve was reading, Clint was playing video games and Natasha was cleaning her guns and sharping her knives on the table. The next thing that happen, probably shocked everybody in their own way, it started when Phil Coulson walked into the room…

"Avengers," Coulson said.

"Agent!" Tony said "You should come around here more often."

"Agent?" Thor said confused "I though son of coul's name was 'Phil'"

"It is, Tony is convinced his name is Agent Thor," Bruce explained.

"So why are you here Phil," Steve asked.

"We need you guys on the Helicarrier, it's urgent," Coulson said.

"What happened," Clint asked pausing his game.

Coulson just shook his head and said "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

That should have been the team's first clue as to what was going on but they ignored it and followed the agent on to the Helicarrier.

*o*O*o*

When the Avenger walked into the meeting room they were meet with the Fantastic Four…

"Hey guys what's up?" Johnny said causally.

"Nothing much Johnny," Clint said fist bumping him.

"Hey do guys know what's going on?" Ben asked.

"Nope, you?" Tony said.

"Fury hasn't told us anything," Reed said.

Then as if by magic Director Fury walked into the room and everybody sat down….

"You actually might want to stay standing because we are not staying in here," Fury said.

"We are we going?" Bruce asked.

"To the medical wing," Fury said.

The two teams got up and followed him, when they got there Natasha said "Director what is this all about?"

"I'll let you see for yourself," Fury said nodding his head toward a window.

Everybody stepped up to the glass to reveal a shocking sight; they saw Loki and Doctor Victor Von Doom's bodies hook up to a bunch of wires. Both were in comatose like states with bruises cover their forms that were exposed, and stitches along their arms. Loki had one eye swollen shut and Doom had a nasty gash on the right side of his head. Both teams were shocked at the forms of their enemies and Thor said "What has happen to my Brother Man of Fury?"

"Who did this to them?" Reed asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Fury said.

"Can you bring us up to speed on how they ended up here?" Tony said.

"We got a call from the local police department saying that they had the two criminals in custody after they arrived on the scene of a nasty car crash the say was a hit and run with foul play," Fury said "When they found out their identities, we got on the scene as soon as we could and got them medical treatment immediately, but there were some complications."

"What kind of complications?" Bruce asked.

"On the way here Loki was going into shock from the amount of blood loss that we gave him a transfusion, and one of Doom's lungs collapsed so we performed an emergency percussion," Fury said.

Both teams were silent after what the director said, then Susan asked "What's the extend of the damage to them?"

"Loki has four cracked ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg and a mild concussion; Doom has same but since his lung collapse his heart has been going through periods of heart arrhythmias…."

"What's that?" Thor asked.

"It means his heart skips a beat," Tony explained.

"And the doctors are worry it may cause damages to his artery walls if this keeps up," Fury said.

"So how long are they going to be comatose?" Bruce asked.

"About 3 weeks," Fury said "Until then, I want you guy to find out something's about their everyday lives, to see where these two were going or coming back from and help us understand what they were doing before we hear their side of this."

"We can do that," Clint said.

"Good, now we have an address for Loki and we all know Doom was staying at the embassy," Fury said.

"You can count on us," Tony said giving a mocking salute and both teams walked off.

*o*O*o*

**That was chapter one, so Fury wants the teams to dig into the my two favorite people's lives, what do you think they'll find in Loki's apartment, I don't know about you but until then Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Loki and Two Mysterious Girls

**Yeah, I couldn't resist Chapter 2 so here you go, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

The next day, the Avenger decided to check out Loki's apartment while the Fantastic Four stay behind on the Helicarrier. They were really surprised that Loki lived in a nice apartment on the upper east side of Manhattan, and that was from the exterior view.

"Well, looks like your brother was taking care of himself quite nicely," Steve said.

"Indeed," Thor said.

The six walked in side and went up to the 13th floor since his key said that. The interior of the apartment was medium size and cozy with simple but elegant furnishings. A black couch pressed against the wall, accented with emerald green pillows with gold trim, a 70 inched flat screen TV at the other side of the room with a green candle on either side that looked like they were rarely burned and more for décor. A glass top coffee table was between the TV stand and the couch where a coaster sat and the walls held photos and paintings of various wintry scenes.

Clint let out a low whistle and said "Wow, Loki is living in style."

"How do you he affords all this?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he showed up with Doom right," Tony said "My guest is Doom pays for all of it."

Bruce looked over to the book self where there was volumes and volumes of books, everything from the classics to newer novels sat on shelves completely free of dust as if he made sure every day that they were in perfect condition.

"It would probably drive Loki insane if we touched anything here," Bruce said.

Tony walked the very short distance to Loki's room, bypassing the bathroom for the moment, and was surprised to find it a mess…

"Jesus, the bathroom is a mess," Tony said and Thor came beside him and Tony said "The rest of the place is spick and span, but he never clean his bathroom."

"My brother likes everything in order, he wouldn't leave his bathroom like this," Thor said with his brows furrowed together.

Natasha came in and said "He probably was in a rush to go somewhere, that way he probably didn't put most of this stuff away."

"So Loki was headed somewhere with Doom," Tony said stepping into Loki's bedroom.

"Why?" Natasha said.

"First date probably," Clint said and Tony snickered.

The greens, gold, and black were all in the bedroom as well, the bed was undone and various throw pillows that Tony had always found useless was scatter on the floor and beside it was a wooden nightstand, holding a lamp and a laptop still on its charger.

"We can use the laptop to get some info on what he was doing," Clint said scoping it up.

Then something caught Steve's eye, there were photos of Loki and Doom with women on Loki's dresser.

"Hey guys, I found something," Steve said pointing to the picture.

"Looks like Loki and Doom had friends," Natasha said picking up a few photos.

"Who are those women?" Bruce asked.

"We'll find out when we get back on the Helicarrier," Steve said.

Then Clint open the closet to find a collection of clothing all organized by style and color, Most of his clothing was black or green with didn't surprise him, he carefully lined the closet and found a hollow space and he said "He there's a hollow space back here."

"Check for a switch or something," Tony said.

Clint found it and flipped it to reveal a panel that contained weapons.

"Wow!" Tony exclaimed "Looks like Reindeer games, maybe did some of his own work."

There was a cat suit in the center along with night vision goggles, a 20 inch leather whip, military style boots, an array of throwing knives, guns, glass cutters, climbing rope, a few grappling hooks, an eye mask and a belt to strap around the waist line of the cat suit. Everybody just stared at the panel and Tony said "Take a picture and show it to Fury?"

And for once everybody agree with him.

*o*O*o*

When the Avengers came back to the Helicarrier they were debriefed on their finding and it shocked everybody…

"He had all of this in his apartment," Fury said looking at the picture that Tony showed him.

"Even I was impressed," Clint said.

"And we found evidence that Loki was going somewhere," Natasha said.

"But I found he left his key to a motorcycle I found in the parking garage," Steve said placing the keys on the table.

"Steve you never told anybody you found that," Bruce said.

"They were in the bowl by the front door," Steve said.

"Wait, so Loki was being picked up by another person," Bruce said.

"Who?" Clint said.

"Wait, that car that got total was a 2012 black Lexus Sedan and its registered to Doom," Fury said.

"So Doom was picking him up?" Bruce said.

"My date theory is looking better and better guys," Tony said with a smirk.

"Wait," Steve said making a stopping motion with his hand and said "Was there anybody else in the car other that Loki and Doom?"

"I don't know," Fury said.

"Can we look it over?" Steve asked.

Fury walked out and came back a few moments later with the police report and handed it to Steve, who looked it over and said "The police report says that there were four people in the car, two males and two females."

"Wait, why aren't the females at Shield?" Natasha asked.

"According to this, they were brought to the hospital but due to lack of injury so they were released early." Steve said.

"So we have two women who might be able to tell us what happen that night," Tony said.

"Do they have a description on them," Fury asked.

"Um…one is 6'1 looks of African American descent, jet black hair and blue eyes; and the other is Caucasian 6'1, blond hair that has red and black dye at the ends and blue eyes," Steve said.

"I think we found our connection," Natasha said.

"How?" Thor asked

"Because those same women Steve just described are in this picture with Loki and Doom," Natasha said holding up a picture of Loki and Doom and the two women Steve had just described.

"So they probably know them," Clint said.

"Probably," Fury said "Put out an A.P.B on them and start searching for those girls."

*o*O*o*

**Two chapters in one night, I'm spoil you guys, well…review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	3. Harley and Diamond

**Ok, so now we go to Harley's P.O.V about what happen that night, and she reacts to the A.P.B put out on her and Diamond, Lots of drama enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Harley's hands feel heavy as she carries a vase full of Black roses in her hand for Loki, and next to her Diamond carries black lilies for Victor. The two walked up to the hospital receptionist flowers in hand…

"Excuse me," Harley said.

The receptionist looks at her and asks "Hello, how may I help you?"

"We're here to see our friends," Diamond said.

"Names?" the person behind the counter asks.

"Loki Laufeyson and Victor Von Doom," Harley said.

He receptionist typed something in and said "I'm sorry but they we're taken into Shield custody after they were brought in."

If possible Harley's hands felt heavier, but she politely says "Thank you for your time."

She then grabs Diamonds hand and marches out the hospital and as soon as they get back into their car Diamond goes into hysterics…

"Harley, what are we going to do!?" Diamond practically shouts "We can't let them arrest Loki and Victor!"

"But we can't expose Suicide Squad without Sapphire here!" Harley shouts and Diamond goes quiet. Harley sighs and says "Look, sorry I'm sorry I yelled pudding, but I'm just as upset as you are at what happen last night."

"We shouldn't have left them after we go checked out," Diamond said.

Harley rubs her temples, starts the car and says "Let me just take you back to your apartment and I'll figure out something from there, ok?"

"Ok," Diamond said sinking into her seat. Harley drives her to her apartment complex and says "Don't leave until I get back ok?"

"Got it," Diamond said getting out but stop turned around and said "Please be careful Harley, promise me that?"

"I'll try my best, but you know I'm not always careful," Harley said with a small smirk.

Diamond smiled a little before shutting the door and going inside. Harley drove back to her apartment, and locked her doors. Then she grabbed some aspirin and water, walked into her bedroom, grabbed a pillow and started sobbing. It had been a long while since she had cried this hard, her friend were injured in a set up car crash and she and Diamond made it out just fine. Harley just sat on her bed a cried for 30 minutes straight, then when she ran out of tears and had a slight headache coming on she popped in the aspirin and drank some water. Then she opens her laptop and pulled up a folder of pictures of her, Diamond, Loki and Victor. She smiled at all the happy memories they had together and then her cell phone rang with Diamond's name flashing on the screen…

"What Diamond?" Harley said when she picked up.

"We're wanted!" Diamond said with panic clear in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Harley said.

"Just check your e-mail," Diamond said.

Harley pulled up her e-mail and saw that Shield put out an A.P.B and the two of them.

"What the hell?" Harley said confused.

"Their looking for us!?" Diamond said "What do we do!?"

"Look, we'll just go there tomorrow and sort everything out ok," Harley said quickly hoping to calm her friend down.

Diamond was silent for a few second's and then said "Ok, but just in case, can we go in our Suicide Squad outfits?"

"Sure," Harley said.

"Ok, bye." Diamond said hanging up.

Harley put her head in her hands, they we're going to have a long day tomorrow.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, a little short but, I wanted to update 2 chapters tonight, so until then… Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	4. Doom's Place and A Camera

**Ok, second chapter for today, back to the shield Helicarrier, and heads up the Fantastic Four went to Doom's place already and are coming back with what they found.**

** *o*O*o***

The Avenger were waiting for the Fantastic Four to come back from the embassy, in the mean while they we're staring at the two comatose villains. They hadn't attacked in 7 months, which was weird by Shield standard, but they decided not to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Then this happen, nobody really knew what to think. Tony and Bruce were worried about their health, Steve was worried whoever did this was coming back to finish the job, Thor was worried about his little brother in general, and Natasha and Clint were impassive. Then Coulson told them that the Fantastic Four was in the meeting room, and everybody filed in for debriefing…

"So did you find anything?" Fury asked.

"We found unfinished projects," Ben said.

"His bathroom and Bedroom were a mess, like he was in a rush to go somewhere," Susan said.

"And we who a room with a whole bunch of weapons in it, along with armor compatible with it," Reed said.

"He did have a wicked Katana sword," Johnny said.

"Anything else," Fury asked.

"We did find a video camera with an SD card still in it and two other's beside it mark 1 and 2," Reed said.

"Any way we can play it here?" Tony asked.

"Why not," Fury said.

A few moments later Reed loaded the SD card into a slot and Fury dimmed the lights and the video started.

*o*O*o*

_"Ok…is this thing working…" Doom said screen still black "I hope I didn't waste my money…" then Doom's masked face came to view "Oh, never took off the lens cap."_

_Then he centers it on him and said "Ok, Doctor Victor Von Doom here and this is my video diary of what is currently going on in my life…I really should have done a better intro…"_

_Then Doom picks up the camera and walks into his workshop/lab…_

_"Ok, so this is my lab, where I spend most of my time...working…Ok…" Doom slowly scans the room_

_"I really need to clean down here…" Then the camera shifts and Doom was walking back upstairs, then he was in the kitchen and said "And this is the kitchen…wow I'm starving, but I really don't want to eat anything right now."_

_Then the camera cuts off for a moment and then pans on Doom…_

_"Ok, so tonight I'm going out with my friends to dinner, since I didn't eat anything earlier, I'm really hungry and I hope she comes soon or else I will just eat something before she gets here…"_

_Then there is a honk from outside Doom gets up and looks out the window and says "That's her, let's go..."_

_He picks up the camera and walks downstairs; he opens the door and walks over to a red Piecha Design Mercedes Benz E-Class 2012, with the blond woman in the front._

"That's the woman we are looking for!" Steve said.

"Maybe we'll get a name," Natasha said and Director Fury turned the volume up.

_Doom let out a low whistle and said "When did you get this Harley?"_

"Harley?" Thor said "Your Midgardian names are strange."

Everybody just looked at Thor, and went back to the screen.

_Harley looks at the camera and said "I bought this about a week ago; it takes a while for the delivery to get here."_

_Doom shifted the camera and said "Custom made?"_

_Harley smirked and said "What do you think?"_

_Doom laughs and said "Did you pick me up first so I could ride shotgun?"_

_"Maybe," Harley said._

_Then camera shifts as Doom gets in the car…_

_"What's with the camera?" Harley asked._

_"I'm video typing my life, since the most unbelievable things happen to me on a daily basis with you guys," Doom said mounting the camera in a position where they saw both Harley and Doom._

_"Seriously dude," Harley said._

_"Hey you try explaining to people what we do and tell me they won't call you crazy," Doom said._

_"Victor, I'm legally deemed insane, people call me crazy all the time," Harley said._

_"Yes, but that is an understatement," Doom said "You're not crazy…"_

_Harley puts one hand over her heart and said "Aww! Thank you!"_

_"You're psychotic," Doom said as a matter of fact._

_"And you know one day I will murder you," Harley said in cheerful tone._

_Doom scoffed ad said "You love me too, much to kill me."_

_Harley smiled and turned to him and said "No I don't."_

_Doom held up one finger and said "Correction, you know you be 6 feet under if you tried to murder me."_

_"No, I won't," Harley said with a smirk._

_Doom included his head to one side giving her a deadpan like look, and Harley glanced at him before the two started laughing. Then Harley stopped the car and said "I told Diamond to be ready by now, where is she?"_

_"Want me to go get her?" Doom asked._

_Then the second women they had been looking for came across the screen and said "Hey, Doctor D what's good?"_

_Doom gave her a look and said "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"_

_"It's either that or Vicki, your pick," Diamond said slipping into the back seat._

_Doom gave her a halfhearted glare and said "Vicki."_

_"See called it Harls!" Diamond exclaimed._

_Harley glared at her and said "You still have yet to notice my awesome new car."_

"Sounds like you Tony," Bruce said.

"Well…" Tony said.

_"Oh, I notice but you showed me pictures 2 day before it arrived, so you kind of ruined the surprise," Diamond said._

_Harley looked mad and Doom was chuckling. _

_"Hey Victor, what's with the camera?" Diamond asked._

_"I'm videotaping al the shit that happens to us on a daily basis," Doom said._

_"Like Paranormal activity?" Diamond said._

_"Yes, but nobodies possessed…well maybe Harley but that's a mystery for another time," Doom said._

_And Diamond laughed, and Harley scowled. Then Doom said "Hey you missed the turnpike, to Loki's place."_

_"Shit," Harley said hitting the brakes causing Doom to hit the dashboard hard._

_"Ow! Harley!" Doom shouted._

_"If you didn't want that to happen, then wear your damn seatbelt," Harley said putting the car in reverse going back to the turn pike._

_Doom put on his seatbelt and said "I sometimes forget you're a crazy driver."_

_Harley stuck out her tongue and hit the gas and sped off towards Loki's place…_

Fury then stopped the video and Coulson came to view and said "Um…there is someone here to see you."

The two teams shuffled out of the meeting room to another room where Harley and Diamond stood and Harley said "I believe you are looking for us."

*o*O*o*

**Cliffhanger! So what will happen next? I don't know, I'll only type faster if you… Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	5. Harley and Diamond Pays Them a Visit

**Thank you for staying tune!**

** *o*O*o***

Harley and Diamond sat in the meeting room with the Avengers, Fantastic Four, Agent Coulson and Fury. Nobody really said anything just stared at each other, mostly because Harley and Diamond's Suicide Squad outfits were disturbing in a general sense. Harley was in the costume she had worn in Arkham City, and Diamond was in her favorite leather cat suit. After a while nobody said anything, they Tony broke the ice…

"Ok, I'm just going to say it," Tony said "How do you two know the two most notorious on earth?"

Diamond and Harley looked at each other and Harley said "We'd like to see our friends first, and then we'll talk."

Fury nodded and led them two the comatose villains, with the two teams following close behind. When they got there, the two teams watch as the two girls stared in horror at their friends laying there motionless. Harley then sucked in a deep breath and said "Diamond calm down…"

"No!" Diamond shouts startling everybody with the exception of Harley "I knew we shouldn't have left them!"

"We panicked," Harley said grabbing her by the shoulders "And I regret that but now all we can do is being here for them."

Diamond nodded, and calmed down. Harley turned to the teams and said "Time for some explaining."

*o*O*o*

"So, let's start with how you two know them," Natasha asked.

"They work with us," Harley said.

"What exactly do you guy do?" Clint asked.

Diamond and Harley smirked at each other and Harley said "We a part of a team that specializes in protecting threats to the universe."

"So like us," Fury said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, only you guys don't know it until the shit hits the fan," Diamond said "We try to handle it before hand, and sometimes we leave the rest to you."

"So you watch persons of interest, collaborate with outer operative, and you have a main team who handles all the big stuff, like a huge government agency," Natasha said.

"Yes, in a general sense," Harley said.

"But Loki and Doctor Doom, are evil," Steve said "Why recruit them?"

Then Steve got death glares from the women, and Diamond hissed "They're not evil."

"But they…" Thor started but was cut off by Harley saying "If they are so evil, they explain to me why you let your brother get torture to the point he need to escape, only to die in the woods."

Then everybody in the room turned to Thor, who had become unusually quiet. Then Diamond said "And if Victor is so evil, why was he abused until he was 16 by adults for protecting his friend from senseless beatings from the monastery monks where he grew up, and that they continued so much so he had to escape to America."

Now both teams were quiet, nobody knew what to say. Then Harley said "You want to know what happen that night?"

"Yes," Bruce said.

Harley smiled grimly and said "I'm not going to tell you, until they wake up, until then we'll be in touch."

Then Harley and Diamond disappeared into thin air leaving the two teams to their thoughts.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, and I finally posted another chapter, wow my laziness is at a new time high, any who review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	6. More Video Footage

**Ok, another chapter, I might be speeding the story up a little since I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be but for now enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

After Harley and Diamond left, Susan thought it be a good idea to watch the rest of the videos Doom make, so they skipped ahead to the second SD card and watched it carefully.

*o*O*o*

_Doom comes to view in his kitchen with Loki, Harley, and Diamond sitting around the island counter…_

_"Hey guys," Doom said setting the camera down on the counter._

_"Hey Victor," Loki said._

_"So any reason why you guy are in my house, doing…what are you doing?" Doom asked walking around to the cabinet._

_"Drink your good booze, what do you think?" Diamond joked picking up the camera and positioning it at Doom._

_"As long as you're not here to kill me, I'm fine with that," Doom said grabbing a mug of coffee._

_"They might not be but I am," Harley said grabbing a steak knife and walking over towards Doom._

_"….Why?" Doom asked._

_"Because you haven't done anything fun with us in forever," Harley said putting the steak knife down._

_"…I have been…working…" Doom says._

_"Yeah…" Diamond says then unsubtle boroughs "On Loki"_

_Loki blushes and Doom says "Ok, how do you know that?"_

_Diamond puts the camera down at an angle where everybody can be seen and said "I teleported here one night, since I was buzzed and I didn't want to bother Harley and I heard Loki screaming your name upstairs the entire night."_

Tony, Johnny, and Clint made gagging noises and Reed said "Loki and Doom we're screwing each other?"

"Thor, don't do anything irrational," Steve said looking at the god, who had turn red and green at the same time.

_"And as I got closer I heard the bed moving ," Diamond said "You sounded like you were giving it your all sweetie, I just hope you licked the bowl clean."_

At that Thor, Tony, Clint, Ben and Johnny throw up; Natasha, Fury, Coulson and Susan paled; Reed, Bruce, and Steve turn green but hold their stomach contents.

_"Diamond!" the two men shouted as Harley laughed like a mad woman in the background. _

_"Ok, I get it, I'm not spending enough time with you guys," Doom said "So how about a slasher movie marathon, here tonight?"_

_The three look at each other and Loki said "I'm in."_

_"Me too," Diamond said._

_"I got no problem," Harley said._

_Doom nods and said "Ok, cool. So meet back here at 6?"_

_"Ok," Diamond said dragging Harley behind her and out the door._

_When Loki and Doom here them leave, they are on each other in an instant making out like horny teenagers, and then Doom pulls away and says "You want to take this upstairs?"_

_Loki smirks and said "No, do me right here on the counter?"_

_Doom grins and Loki sits on top of the counter, they start making out again. Then Loki says "Wait, is that camera on?"_

_"Oh, yeah Sorry," Doom said and goes to turn the camera off but Loki stops him and said "Good, I want to tape this."_

_And the two began losing clothes…_

"Ok, can we skip this or fast forward it or something!?" Steve shrieked.

"I think so," Fury said.

The video fast forward through the whole event, but the fast version was like the slow version only it was over quicker but that didn't make it any less disturbing.

Then it cut to Doom and Harley talking about something and Fury plays it…

_"Ok, but seriously I think Scream is the ultimate slasher flick," Harley said._

_Then Diamond comes up next to Doom and says "I'm more of a Jason fan."_

_Loki comes to view and says "Freddy Krueger, hands down."_

_"You are all idiots," Doom said causing them to stare at him and he says "Leatherface, that guy will hack you to pieces without a second thought."_

_And everybody laughed and Harley pressed something on the remote and the four went silence watching whatever movie was in._

"So, just pointless bonding in this," Tony said.

"Not exactly," Clint said "At least we know Loki and Doom are a couple."

"That one sentence just gave me nightmares," Johnny said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I might try to sleep," Bruce said.

"I don't think I will be able to sleep ever again," Tony said following his Science bro out the room.

*o*O*o*

**I update twice today, and you can thank me by reviewing!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	7. Before The Crash and Surprises

**Ok, some more video footage and a surprise!**

** *o*O*o***

The Avengers and Fantastic Four were once again in the meeting room with Fury and Coulson looking through video footage, most of the stuff was deem pointless, since it only confirmed what Loki and Doom had been doing for the past 7 months…

"I don't get it," Tony said "Most of this footage just fills in the blanks that shield doesn't have."

"Tony's right," Bruce said "Now we know what they have been doing for the 7 months, we aren't any closer to what happen that night."

"Wait," Clint said and everybody turned to him "We only check out the first 2 SD cards right?"

"Yes and?" Tony said.

"Well, don't they have time stamps on them," Clint said.

Tony then smiled and said "Clint you're a genius!"

Then Tony proceed to hack the SD cards time stamps and said "The last one is from 2 weeks ago so that means…"

"We should be looking at the 3rd SD card because it shows recent events," Bruce finished for him.

Coulson put in the SD card and Fury fast forward it to the day of the accident and pressed play…

_Doom comes to view on his laptop typing some with coffee next to him and Loki comes behind him and says "Hey."_

_Doom looks at him and says "Hello, what are you doing up so early?"_

_Loki smirks and said "It's not that early."_

_"It's 11:45 in the morning," Doom said "Your usually not up until 12:30 in the afternoon."_

_Loki makes a face and says "Maybe I have something to do today."_

_"No you don't," Doom said._

_"How do you know that?" Loki asked._

_"Because you have said and I quote 'I did all my contracts and filled out the paper work, so I am a free man until Sapphire or Barbra calls me.'" Doom said._

_Loki gave Doom a look and said "I sometimes hate the fact you have an eidetic memory."_

_Doom just laughs and said "Coffee's in the kitchen."_

_Loki kisses Doom's cheek and said "Thank you." And walks off._

_Then Doom picks up the camera and follows Loki into the kitchen, then as Loki pour the coffee they hear a voice coming from behind Doom that said "Good Morning Pudding!"_

_Doom jumped dropping the camera, at the camera's angle they saw Harley grinning and she said "Sorry, dude I thought you knew I was there."_

_Doom then picked up the camera again and said "Harley don't do that."_

_Then he proceeded to inspect the camera "This shit was expense, I can't have it broken."_

_"Sorry," Harley said sitting on the counter._

_"So why are you here?" Loki asked._

_Harley smiled widely and said "Guess who got two tickets to our favorite indie rock band."_

_Loki gasped and said "You got tickets to Sex Bomb Omb."_

_"And wait for it…" Harley said dramatically reaching into her back pocket and pulling out 4 badges "Back stage passes, with all access to the after party!"_

_"Seriously," Doom said "How did you even get the tickets?"_

_"As it turns out Selina knows their stage manager, and luckily he owed her a favor," Harley said winking "If you know what I mean."_

_Doom gagged behind the camera and Loki said "Too much, Harley."_

_Harley just put her hands up and said "Ok, but the concert starts at 7 and I got the good front row seats, so don't be late."_

_"Ok, got it," Loki said._

_"Who's driving?" Doom said._

_"You," Harley said._

_"Why me?" Doom said._

_"Because you have a less likely chance of getting arrested when you're drunk," Harley said._

_Loki raised an eyebrow and Harley said "The perks of diplomatic immunity."_

_"Oh, right." Loki said._

_Even though Doom wasn't visible they could tell he was rolling his eyes. Then Loki snapped his fingers and said "Whose house we staying at after the party?"_

_"Um…that depends where's the concert being held at?" Doom asked._

_"Madison Square Garden," Harley said "But the after party is being held at the Penthouse Lounge at 230 fifth._

_"So who lives closer?" Doom said._

_"I think I do," Harley said._

_"Ok, so we all crash at your place afterwards," Loki said._

_"It's cool with me," Harley said._

_"Ok, so we all need to be ready at what," Doom asked._

_"Around 6:30 so we can get there on time," Harley said._

_"Well, I need to go back to my apartment so I can find something descent to wear," Loki said._

_"In other words a whole bunch of leather with the exception of the T-Shirt," Harley said._

_"Yep," Loki said._

_"Ok, so I'll pick everybody up and we head to the concert," Doom said._

_"That's the plan," Harley said walking out._

_Loki walks behind the camera, probably to kiss Doom and said "Pick me up first so we can, have a little fun before the concert." And left._

*o*O*o*

Fury stopped the footage and Natasha said "At least now, we know where they were going."

"So we know that they were heading to some concert and that they were probably coming back from the after party," Steve said.

"So what we need to know is somebody following them for the right moment to strike," Clint said.

Then there was a loud explosion that shook the Helicarrier. Everybody looked at each other, and then Maria Hill ran into the room and said "It's Loki and Doom they woke up."

*o*O*o*

**Cliffhanger! Bum bum bah! What will happen next? Until then Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	8. Loki and Doom Are Back In Action

**Ok, so here is the chapter when Loki and Doom wake up and well…I just let you read what happens.**

** *o*O*o***

When Loki wakes up he feels numb, he blinks a few times and tries to sit up to realize he can't. He lies there for a few more seconds trying to gather his thoughts; he tries to remember what happen to him. He then remembers the concert, the party, and the car crash; he then quickly calls his magic to heal him, quickly healing all of his bones. He sits up straight and carefully surveys his surroundings, it's a makeshift hospital room so he knows somebody recuse he, then he turns to the left to see Doom still in comatose. Being the loving, caring boyfriend he is, and carefully got off the bed he was on and walked over to Doom and healed him, and woke him up carefully by casting a small incantation, Doom came to he looked up and said "Am I dead?"

"Far from it," Loki said with a small smile.

Doom sat up and said "What happen?"

"Try and think, what do you last remember?" Loki said.

"Um…I remember you and me doing it at your house," Doom said.

"Ok after all that," Loki said blushing slightly.

"Um…The concert, the party, and…oh my god my car," Doom said eyes going wide.

"Seriously," Loki deadpanned "You worried about your car?"

"What? Your fine," Doom said.

Loki rolled his eyes and said "I think we're in a hospital."

"Our injuries couldn't have been that serious because it looks like we are in isolation," Doom said looking around.

They the pair notice the glass pane, where a Shield agent had stop and stare and Loki said "Shit, we're at shield."

Doom's eyes widen and he said "Well, we can't let them arrest us."

Loki grinned and proceeded to blow out the glass pane, and Doom and Loki climb out and ran down the hall.

"Want to find your armor?" Loki asked.

"Leave it," Doom said stopping at a door and said "You know, all we need is a bazooka and we're home free."

"Really," Loki said and blast open the door to reveal the weapons, and Loki picked up a rocket launcher and said "Close enough."

Loki loaded it and blasted another hole through the Helicarrier, leading to the open water.

"Ok, what now?" Loki asked throwing the rocket launcher aside.

"We jump," Doom said.

"What?" Loki said looking at him funny.

"We jump into the Hudson and you teleport us back to your place," Doom said. Loki's mouth formed the 'O' sign and Loki took Doom's hand and they jumped into the river below.

*o*O*o*

When they surface in the water, Loki teleports them in his apartment.

"Whoa that might be the craziest thing I have ever done," Loki said walking into his bathroom.

"This just might be in my top 20," Doom said taking off his wet hospital gown.

Loki came back in the room completely naked, and Doom stared at him.

"So, what now?" Loki said.

"First we change and get something to eat," Doom said grabbing the duffle bag with his spare armor in it.

Loki putting on a pair of pants then said "And after that?"

"We go paid Harley a visit," Doom said "And she if she knows who totaled my car, and near killed you."

Loki smiles then kiss Doom and said "I have left over pizza in the refrigerator, help yourself."

Doom smirks as Loki walks back into the bathroom, swaying his hips.

*o*O*o*

Later Harley was walking back to her apartment when she saw the door was slightly open, She carefully walked inside and said "Well, looks whose awake."

Loki and Doom looked at her and Loki said "We woke up a couple of hours ago."

"Let me guess you guys blew up the Helicarrier," Harley said flopping down on her couch.

"With a rocket launcher," Doom said.

Harley cracked a smile and said "So you want to know who did this to us?"

"I have a few theories, but since I have been in comatose for a few day, I'll leave it up to you," Loki said.

Harley then pulled herself of the couch and said "I'll tell you tomorrow when Diamond is here and we can go together, deal?"

Loki and Doom look at each other and said "Deal."

"Good, now you guys can sleep in the guest room, and if you two are planning on having sex, keep it down," Harley said walking into her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

*o*O*o*

**Well, that's it for tonight, Review please!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	9. Loki and Doom get Payback

**Ok, now we go back to the Helicarrier, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

"They escaped," Fury said closing his eye.

"Well, we should have expected this," Thor said.

"Yeah, it not we gave them any reason to trust us," Steve said.

Both team were standing in the same place Loki had blown out the glass, most of the Shield Agents were trying to repair the hole in wall from the rocket launcher.

"So now what?" Clint asked "The only people able to tell us what happen that night was Loki and Doom…"

"And Harley and Diamond," Natasha said.

"So now what?" Tony said.

"We wait," Reed said.

Everybody looked at him and he said "They probably will come back, until then we wait."

Fury nodded and went to his office and the teams went to Avengers tower, and waited.

*o*O*o*

Loki and Doom woke up the next morning in Harley's apartment, they showered and walked into her living room and she held up two duffle bags and said "You two need to get dress."

"Not until you tell us who did this to us," Loki said.

Harley smirked and said "Jackal, now put on your Suicide Squad outfits so we can kick her ass."

"After I had some coffee," Doom said taking his duffle bag.

"Coffee's in the kitchen," Harley said.

Doom nodded and walked off into the kitchen, and Loki asked "When is Diamond going to get here?"

"Who says I'm not here," A voice said from Harley's couch.

Loki looked in the direction the voice came from and saw nothing until Diamond appeared on the couch.

"So I see you tried your hand at invisibility," Loki said.

"What do you think?" Diamond said.

Loki smirked and said "I'll get dressed." And walked off.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki and Doom fully dressed where in the back of Harley's car, talking to Harley and Diamond…

"So what's the plan?" Diamond asked.

"We go in slaughter all the help," Harley said.

"Then we kick the crap out of Jackal," Doom said.

"And lastly we torch all of her drugs, diamond, and weapon shipments," Loki said with a smirk.

"You forgot something," Diamond said.

"What?" Loki asked.

"We total her cars," Diamond said with a grin.

The Three looked at each other and Harley said "I have 3 extra sledgehammers in my trunk, let's trash the bitch's house."

And with that Harley hit the gas and they sped off to their destination.

*o*O*o*

After they had trashed Jackal's house, the four had burned down 9 of her 10 main warehouses and was standing in front of her tenth. They had made the other nine look like accidents so they wouldn't arouse any attention, Harley and Loki had already killed the hired help, but left one alive to spread the word, after they got don't with that, the pair then helped Diamond and Doom rip open packages of drugs and scatter it around the floor, Harley then dosed everything in gasoline, Loki and Diamond opened up the gas pipes, and Doom cut electrical wires to make it look like faulty wiring. After they were done the walked outside with Harley who was trailing the last of the gasoline out, Doom pulls out his lighter and Diamond pulls out a packet of cigarettes and said "We might as well since we're here."

Everybody took one and Doom lit them all up, then Loki took to drags of his cigarette before throwing it on the stop were the gasoline stopped, effectively lighting it and setting the warehouse ablaze.

The four smiled at each other before getting back into Harley's car, and speeding off the her house for drinks.

*o*O*o*

**Loki and Doom got their revenge! What will happen next? Until then Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	10. What Happen That Night

**Ok, the next chapter! We find out what happen to Loki and Doom that night, Enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Harley, Diamond, Loki and Doom were in Harley's apartment having a few drinks when Loki said "You know, we woke up at Shield...care to explain what happen when we were comatose?"

Harley and Diamond looked at each other and Harley said "Shield took custody of you both after the crash, we didn't know until they put out and A.P.B on us."

"Ok," Loki said sipping his drink.

"They want to know what happen to you two that night, but I didn't tell them," Harley said.

"Why?" Doom asked.

"Because you're going to tell them," Harley said.

"What?" Loki said.

"You guy have been off their radar for 7 months, they have no valid reason to arrest you," Harley stated as a matter of fact "Beside, I think you owe them a visit since I explain what you do for a living."

Loki and Doom looked at each other and Harley said "Well, I don't know about you idiots but I need some sleep, until then mull it over."

And Harley walked to her bedroom and locked the door, and Diamond said "I'm crashing on the couch, night." And she walked into the living room.

"She's not wrong you know," Loki said.

"Let's pay them a visit tomorrow," Doom said finishing his drink "When I'm actually coherent enough to produce thoughts."

Loki chuckled and the pair went to bed.

*o*O*o*

The next day, the Avengers and Fantastic Four were just sitting around the living room when J.A.R.V.I.S said "Sir, it seems Doctor Doom and Loki Laufeyson are outside on the landing pad."

Everybody looked at each other and Tony said "Let them in Jarvis."

Then everybody heard footsteps of Loki and Doom coming closer, and then the pair was in front of them.

"So…um…" Clint said "Hi."

"Um…Hey…how's it going…." Loki asked awkwardly.

"Pretty good…" Clint said back.

"So…" Doom said "Sorry about the damage we did to the Helicarrier."

"It's cool," Tony said "That was to be expected."

"Ok, you what elephant in the room I just going to say it," Johnny said clapping his hands together "What happen to you two that night?"

"Johnny!" Susan scolded but was drowned out but Ben saying "Thank you for asking!"

"Well, nothing much to tell really…" Loki said.

*o*O*o*

_Doom, Loki, Harley and Diamond were exiting the after party and heading back to Doom's car…_

_"Oh man, that was one hell of an after party," Harley said._

_"You kidding I'm going to be dreaming about that party forever," Diamond said._

_Everybody was a little buzzed but ok…_

_"Hey it's only 10:30," Loki said checking his phone "You guy thinking what I'm thinking."_

_"Pick up some pizza with Chinese, get some ice cream with soda and junk food, crash at Harley's place and watch some movies until we pass out," Doom said unlock the car._

_"You forgot drinking," Harley said and everybody laughs and plied in. _

_Harley then popped in a CD and Sex Bomb Omb fill the car, as Doom pulled onto the street. After the CD was finish they were half way to Harley's house, so they just talked about random thing to fill the time._

_"Ok, wait what about Freddy Kruger," Loki said._

_"Are you kidding?" Diamond said "Jason would slice the fuck out of him."_

_"No Leatherface would slice everybody into cubes of cheddar before the fight even started," Doom said._

_"No but here's the thing, it take one idiot to fall unconscious and BOOM!" Loki exclaims "They dead."_

_"He does have a point there," Harley said._

_"Well…" Diamond said._

_"Hey guys I've been noticing that there's a car following us since we left the party." Doom said looking though his rear view mirror._

_"It's probably nothing," Diamond said._

_"You right," Doom said shaking his head a little._

_"So as I was saying…" Diamond started again but didn't finished because the car behind them rammed into them._

_"What the hell!?" Loki exclaimed at they were pushed into an empty intersection._

_"Are they still behind us?" Doom asked._

_"I think their gone," Harley said looking out the window._

_Doom was about to start driving again when a car slammed into the driver's side effectively knocking him unconscious. Then another car from the other direction slammed into the passenger's side knocking Loki unconscious, Harley and Diamond weren't injured, but they waited before walking out the car and calling 911 to get their friends some help._

*o*O*o*

"Wow," Steve said.

"Yeah, but on the bright side we're alive," Loki said.

"Ok good," Clint said.

"So what now," Tony asked.

Everybody looked at each other and Bruce shrugged and said "Coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good," Doom said.

"Coffee it is," Steve said walking into the kitchen to make the coffee.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, I only have one...or two more chapter's left for this story, until I post them…Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	11. Coffee

**Ok, there is this chapter then the Epilogue, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

As it turns out the Avengers, Fantastic Four, Loki and Doom bonded over coffee. They really just talked above everything and nothing, until Johnny asked "So, do you guys know who did this to you?"

"We do, and we took care of it," Loki said with a devilish smirk.

"Brother…" Thor said.

"Don't look at me, it was his idea," Loki said nodding to Doom.

"No, it was your idea," Doom said "I just help."

"You two did what exactly?" Clint asked.

But before the pair could answer, Phil Coulson stepped into the room and said "It's good to see everybody up and about."

"Hello, Coulson," Loki said.

"So what's going on here?" Coulson asked taking a seat.

"Coffee," Natasha said handing him a cup.

Coulson takes it and takes a sip and Tony says "So what brings you here?"

"We have reports of, 10 different warehouse fires that are supposedly ruled as accidental," Coulson said looking at Loki and Doom "You two wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

Doom and Loki looked at each other and said "Maybe."

"Wait…" Johnny said putting two and two together and then he started laughing and said "Oh shit, I beat whoever's warehouse you burned down is pissed right now!"

"We also totaled her cars, and Harley kicked the crap out of her," Doom said.

"That right there is classic revenge," Tony said chuckling.

Then Loki's phones starts ringing and he answers it, and says "Well, we have to go, I got another job to do and I'll be damn if I miss out on a 30,000 dollar contract."

Steve, Johnny, Tony, and Clint's jaws hit the ground when Loki's says that and Doom says "Yeah I'm going with Diamond today, she needs a sniper."

"Well, see you guys later," Loki said and grab Doom's arm and teleports away.

*o*O*o*

**Up next the Epilogue, review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	12. Epilouge

**The epilogue…enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

It had been two years since the car crash and a lot had happen since then, the Avengers and Fantastic Four found themselves spending time with Loki, Doom, Harley and Diamond. They eventually meet the other members of Suicide Squad and everybody became fast friends, Shield had agreed to wipe both of Loki and Doom's slates clean in exchange for become outer operatives, the paired agreed to it and Tony had one hell of party for them.

So now it was the summer months again and both teams were on their way to Harley's beach house for her 4th of July barbeque. Harley, Loki and Doom were surprisingly excellent cooks, and everybody loved their cooking. So Harley was busy manning the grill, Diamond was chatting everybody up while Loki and Doom made their special ice cream alcohol float bombs…

"Ok, so what type of alcohol do you guys want in your ice cream," Loki asked bringing out the vanilla ice cream.

"Peach vodka for the ladies," Natasha said.

"I don't drink," Steve reminded Loki.

"Ok, and a mix of bourbon with Jack Daniel's for the men who aren't Steve," Tony said.

Doom got out the bottles and pours generous amounts into everybody's ice cream, then Diamond says "The fireworks will start in a second guys."

Everybody gathers on the blanket Harley set up on the grass and wait, then Thor exclaimed "Brother! Where did you get that marvelous ring!?"

"Ring!?" Tony exclaimed looking at Loki's hand to see a very impressive diamond on his ring finger.

Loki blushed and said "Might as well tell them…"

"Tell us what?" Harley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Victor and I are engaged," Loki announced.

After Loki said that the 2 girl squealed and hugged him, while everybody else stared at Doom…

"Well, congrats dude," Johnny said.

"How many carats is that diamond on your finger anyway?" Ben asked getting him confused stares from the men.

"This is an 85 carat diamond," Loki said.

"85!" Steve exclaimed before fainting.

"Natasha avert your eyes!" Clint exclaimed covering her eyes from Loki's ring.

"Reed…." Susan said.

"Oh no!" Reed said "I can feel my bank account shrinking."

Everybody then laugh with the exception of Steve who was still passed out…

"So have you two set a date yet?" Bruce asked.

"Not yet," Doom said "But maybe in the spring time."

"I agree," Loki said.

"Aww! The cupcake phase," Johnny joked earning him a slap in the back of the head from Harley.

"Hey how about a toast," Diamond said lifting her glass "To our lives as jack up as it maybe…"

"Jacked up is an understatement," Doom said earning him a light punch from Harley who smirked.

"It's pretty sweet, and we have all come to love it, cheers everybody!" Diamond said.

"Cheers!" Everybody said clinking glasses together and throwing back their drinks. Then the fireworks started and everybody just stared up at the sky in peace.

*o*O*o*

**The end! Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
